The project is designed to elucidate in fetal, neonatal, young and adult laboratory animals the Hypothalamo-Hypophysial mechanisms regulating target endocrine gland function. The nature and modus operandi of the interactions between the thyroid, adrenal and gonadal hormones and their analogues on the hypothalamic-pituitary units will be examined. Research emphasis will be placed on problems of; 1. maternal-fetal endocrine interrelations, 2. pituitary metabolism and trophic hormone secretion, and 3. functional maturation of the neuroendocrine mechanisms. Experimental approaches will utilize manipulation of hypothalamic and pituitary functions by electrocoagulation, stimulation and hormone implantation, and by surgical and chemical intervention at the target gland level in pregnant animals and offspring. The morphologic, physiologic and biochemical changes occuring in the various neuroendocrine systems will be evaluated through a battery of techniques (microscopy, radiometric, chemical porcedures, bio and radioimmunoassay, etc.).